Of Summer and You
by KimDee
Summary: Renjun tidak menolak untuk kencan di musim panas bersama Jeno, hanya saja dia sebal pada Jeno. / Biarkan aku pergi! - Huang Renjun / Mulai minggu depan libur musim panas sudah dimulai... Kita bisa berjalan-jalan sepuasnya... - Lee Jeno / [NCT fic] [JenoxRenjun] [NoRen] [TwoShot]
1. Of Blue Sky and Waiting for You

KimDee presents,

Jeno x Renjun in Summer Date AU twoshots

 **Of Summer and You**

inspired by Red Velvet's Song Red Flavor

NoRen | Jeno x Renjun with Ten as Cameo

.

" _My favorite taste in the summer is you_ "

.

 **Of Blue Sky and Waiting for You**

.

Langit biru yang tampak tinggi tanpa batasan bulu kapas putih membuat Renjun yang duduk beralaskan karpet merasa resah. Berkali-kali ia melongok ke arah pintu dan langit secara bergantian. Tayangan ulang sebuah acara televisi yang ia pilih secara random tidak benar-benar sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Menanti adalah hal yang sangat membosankan, terlebih melakukannya seorang diri. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Renjun di dalam apartemen nct dream saat ini.

Seorang diri menanti kedatangan seseorang yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang sudah ia impikan sejak tiba di Korea untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Summer Date_

Atau apalah, terserah mereka memberi nama apa kegiatan itu, yang jelas sudah sejak lama Renjun ingin berjalan-jalan di kompleks pertokoan Hongdae dan Myeongdong di musim panas. Tentu saja menjajal aneka jajanan musim panas Korea Selatan adalah tujuannya.

Dengan siapa ia melakukannya hanyalah sebuah alasan sampingan.

Bahkan Renjun dengan sukarela melakukannya seorang diri.

Tetapi, tentu saja niatnya itu mendapatkan tentangan dari satu orang yang bernama Lee Jeno.

Berbekal sejuta alasan yang bisa membuat setiap argumen Renjun patah, Jeno dengan mudahnya membuat Renjun menyerah pada keputusannya. Sehingga pada akhirnya Renjun harus pergi kencan musim panas bersama Jeno.

Tidak, Renjun tidak menolak untuk pergi kencan di musim panas bersama dengan Jeno, hanya saja Renjun merasa kesal pada kekasihnya itu.

Jeno selalu saja khawatir berlebih untuk mengijinkan Renjun pergi keluar seorang diri. Tanpa pengawasannya atau pengawasan member yang lebih tua, dengan Winwin sebagai pengecualian tentu saja.

Alasan yang selalu digunakan adalah kebutaan Renjun soal arah. Kanan dan kiri saja masih sulit untuk membedakan, bagaimana dia bisa membaca peta jika ia terseret oleh arus manusia di dua pusat keramaian itu, begitu kata-kata andalan seorang Lee Jeno jika Renjun mencoba merengek padanya supaya diijinkan pergi seorang diri.

Atau jika tidak Jeno akan menggunakan alasan perusahaan akan menceramahinya habis-habisan jika ia sampai tertangkap oleh media berkeliaran di pusat keramaian.

Susah memang memang memiliki kekasih yang sedikit berlebihan semacam Lee Jeno.

.

.

 _Renjun baru memakai sepatunya di depan pintu saat sebuah bayangan menghalangi bias cahaya sumber penerangan di tempat yang sedikit gelap itu._

 _Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jeno bersedekap dan memandangnya penuh tanda tanya._

" _Mau kemana panas-panas begini?" Jeno bertanya dengan singkat. Kedua mata yang bertatapan tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Jeno, ia mengunci pandangan Renjun hingga hanya dirinyalah pusat pandangan Renjun._

" _Aku… eum…." Renjun menjawab terbata. Renjun lah yang kemudian pertama kali melepaskan pandangannya dari Jeno._ _Ia mengalihkan pandangannya supaya tidak lagi bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jeno yang bisa membuatnya lemah dalam sekejap._

" _Mencurigakan sekali, eoh? Mencoba melarikan diri lagi?" Jeno membalas dengan tepat. Renjun merasa tertohok mendengar kata mencoba melarikan diri lagi yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya._

" _Ya! Melarikan diri apanya?! Aku ini bukan tahanan asal kau tahu!" pemuda berwajah manis itu berseru dengan semburat_ _malu_ _di kedua pipinya_ _, teringat akan_ _kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Dimana Jeno harus menjemput Renjun di toko bunga dekat komplek apartemen mereka karena lupa jalan pulang setelah asyik membuntuti sepasang kucing berbulu putih nyaris silver._

" _Iya, bukan melarikan diri memang, tapi menyesatkan diri, bukan begitu, Injunnie?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada menggoda yang membuat ujung mata Renjun berkedut mendengarnya._

" _Terserahmu sajalah!" Renjun membalas sambil berusaha mengindahkan keberadaan pacarnya yang sangat menyebalkan untuknya._

" _Jadi kemana kau akan pergi kali ini, Injunnie?" Jeno bertanya tanpa peduli dengan suasana hati Renjun yang mendadak buruk karena ulahnya barusan._

" _Terserah aku mau pergi kemana!" balas Renjun ketus._

" _Jangan begitu, aku minta maaf sudah mengejekmu barusan. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya lagi…."_

" _Ha! Seperti kau berusaha saja! Setiap hari kau pasti mengejekku! Itu sangat menyebalkan asal kau tahu, dasar makhluk menyebalkan!" omel Renjun dengan menunjuk dada Jeno yang tersaji di depannya._

" _Iya, iya, aku memang bersalah dan menyebalkan. Tapi siapa yang bisa tahan untuk tidak menggodamu sehari saja? Kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk dibiarkan, Injunnie," Jeno membalas dengan senyum jahil yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Renjun._

" _See, kau melakukannya lagi!" kedua telinga Renjun memerah saking kesalnya ia pada sang pacar._

" _Maafkan aku. Tapi kau benar-benar menggemaskan Injunnie. Contohnya pipimu i_ _tu_ _, lihat betapa merahnya dia dan sangat mengundangku untuk mencubitnya," Jeno menjelaskan dengan raut serius yang sangat tidak Lee Jeno sekali._

" _Ish, jangan coba-coba melakukannya. Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau benar-benar melakukannya." Renjun mengancam dengan serius._

" _Lihat tanganku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya kau juga melihatnya dengan jelas pastinya. Kuulang pertanyaanku tadi, kemana kau akan pergi? Mini market?" Jeno bertanya dengan serius untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Pertanyaan Jeno yang kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, membuat Renjun kembali gelagapan._

" _Eummm… iya… aku akan k-kesana." Jawaban terbata Renjun semakin meyakinkan Jeno jika pacarnya ini sedang berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya._

" _Kalau begitu aku ikut, kebetulan ada makanan ringan yang ingin kubeli." Balasan santai Jeno membuat Renjun_ _kembali_ _gelagapan mencari celah berkelit._

 _Buru-buru Renjun mencegah Jeno_ _yang sudah setengah berjinjit_ _untuk mengambil sepatunya dari lemari_ _sepatu paling atas_ _._

" _Tidak, tidak perlu kau temani. Aku baik-baik saja, soal makanan ringan, biar aku yang membelikannya. Iya biarkan aku saja yang pergi," Renjun beralasan mencoba untuk mencegah Jeno._

" _Kalau begitu katakan kemana kau akan pergi? Mana mungkin aku tertipu jika kau sudah terbata-bata seperti itu," Jeno memandang Renjun menyelidik._

 _Selalu saja begini, Renjun mengeluh dalam hatinya. Jeno yang selalu memanfaatkan tatapan tegasnya untuk membuat Renjun mengaku adalah hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Renjun._

 _Renjun yang seringkali memanfaatkan wajah tanpa dosa dan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya ketika bermain mafia game harus selalu kalah di bawah tatapan tegas penuh kharisma milik seorang Lee Jeno dalam keadaan apapun dan kapanpun._

" _Kemana Injunnie kesayangan kita ini akan pergi hmm?" nada penasaran yang dibuat-buat oleh Jeno membuat Renjun mendengus kesal._

 _Tentu saja Renjun kesal karenanya._

 _Siapa yang tidak kesal diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil oleh pacarnya sendiri. Jeno selalu menggunakan nada itu jika ia berbicara dengan anak-anak yang usianya tidak lebih dari lima tahun. Yang paling buruk adalah Jeno juga menggunakan nada suara semacam itu jika berbicara dengan dua kucing peliharaannya di rumah._

 _Kesal-kesal-kesal-kesal._

 _Kata-kata itu berputar dengan cepat di dalam kepala Renjun hingga tanpa sadar ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter._

" _Jangan mengetes kesabaranku, Injunnie." Jeno berkata dengan geraman rendah._

 _Tangan Jeno begitu kuat terkepal disisinya seolah menahan tangannya berbuat sesuatu yang sesuai dengan apa yang tengah membanjiri pikirannya saat ini. Keinginan itu datang begitu kuat melihat Renjun dengan mudahnya membuat dirinya seribu kali lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya._

" _Hish, fine. Aku ingin ke Hongdae. Kau puas?!" Renjun berseru kesal. Meskipun begitu terselip sedikit kekhawatiran karena mood sang pacar memburuk secara tiba-tiba._

 _Oh, seandainya kau tahu alasan perubahan mood Jeno yang tiba-tiba Renjunnie._

" _Tinggallah, hari rabu minggu depan aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling sepuasnya di Myeongdong dan Gangnam." Jeno berkata tanpa meninggalkan celah bagi Renjun untuk berdebat._

" _Tapi Jen aku ingin pergi sekarang! Musim panas di Korea tidak panjang kau tahu! Siapa yang tahu kalau besok akan secerah hari ini? Ayolah Jen, ijinkan aku ya? Aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku, please please please," Renjun melayangkan tatapan penuh permohonannya yang terbaik untuk meluluhkan keputusan sepihak kekasih tampannya itu._

" _Hey, Injunnie kita sekarang pintar beralasan hmm?" tanpa sepengetahuan Renjun, Jeno perlahan menyudutkan dirinya hingga akhirnya punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok di belakangnya._

" _Ya, Lee Jeno."_

" _Dengarkan kata-kataku okay, Myeongdong terlalu ramai untuk kau pergi sendirian, bagaimana jika-" Ucapan Jeno terpotong secara tiba-tiba._

" _Bagaimana jika aku tersesat begitu? Apa guna ponsel pintar jika menunjukkan arah saja tidak bisa? Ayolah Jen!" Renjun beralasan._

 _Secara sengaja Renjun menggembungkan pipinya dan semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya untuk menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil seperti ini oleh pacarnya._

" _Jangan merajuk seperti itu atau aku akan menyerang bibirmu habis-habisan, Injunnie." Jeno berkata rendah yang lebih menyerupai sebuah gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Tetapi berada dalam posisi yang begitu dekat dengan Jeno – dengan angka paling banyak hanya 10 sentimeter – Renjun tentu mendengar dengan jelas ancaman Jeno._

 _Dengan mata terbelalak lebar tak percaya Renjun memandang Jeno yang berani-beraninya berpikiran melakukan hal aneh padanya._

 _Sedikit rahasia tentang hubungan keduanya, mereka sama sekali belum pernah melepas kesucian bibir mereka satu sama lain. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas ciuman pipi yang polos dan ciuman di kening yang anehnya terasa mendebarkan untuk Renjun._

 _Kembali pada dua sejoli yang masih betah di posisi mereka masing-masing. Jeno dengan kedua tangan yang mengurung tubuh mungil Renjun dan mata yang memandang Renjun tajam. Sedangkan Renjun dengan tatapan kagetnya berdiri kaku._

 _Saking fokusnya mereka pada pikirannya, keduanya tidak menyadari pintu apartemen mereka di buka dengan lembut._

" _Kids, aku tidak tahu masalah apalagi yang kalian perdebatkan kali ini, tapi kalau kalian akan making out aku tidak menyarankan depan pintu adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukannya," suara halus seseorang menyadarkan Jeno dan Renjun untuk membenarkan posisi mereka yang mengundang kesalahpahaman untuk siapapun yang melihatnya._

" _TEN-hyung!"_

" _Chill, kids. Aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian pada manajer ataupun Taeyong kalau kalian sampai melakukannya," Ten berkata dengan enteng. Tatapan knowing sekaligus sugestive yang dilayangkan oleh Ten sukses membuat Renjun merona parah._

" _Hyung, kami masih belum cukup umur, please." Jeno yang kali ini menjawab. Tahu jika Renjun sudah kehilangan kata-katanya untuk membalas candaan hyung mereka yang awet mungil itu._

" _Aku tahu, dasar anak kecil. Jangan terus-terusan bertengkar dan menambah keributan asrama. Sudah cukup aku mendengar teriakan Chenle dan Donghyuckkie yang memecahkan telinga, jangan menambahnya dengan keributan rumah tangga kalian." Ten setengah menasehati keduanya dengan khidmat, meskipun setengah dari kata-katanya adalah curahan hati selama tinggal bersama dengan para member dream. Yang penuh keributan tidak terkontrol jika manajer hyung tidak berada di tempat – hal yang sudah pasti._

" _Hyung!" Renjun berseru malu dari balik punggung Jeno yang masih memerangkap tubuh mungilnya dengan tembok di sisi lainnya._

" _Hahahaha... kalian ini mudah sekali digoda. Baiklah karena kalian sudah paham aku beristirahat dulu, berlatih seharian membuat tubuhku remuk. Bye kids, sampai jumpa makan malam nanti dan play safe."_

 _Baru Renjun akan melayangkan protes pada member paling tua di asrama dream itu, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dulu dibuat beku oleh Jeno. Dengan erat si pemuda yang lebih tinggi menarik Renjun ke dalam sebuah pelukan singkat._

" _Untuk ketenangan hatiku, kumohon untuk menundanya sampai hari rabu minggu depan, okay? Aku benar-benar akan mengantarkanmu berkeliling Myeongdong kali ini." Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Jeno berkata dengan lembut dan penuh permohonan yang membuat Renjun melongo._

 _Butuh keteguhan iman yang sangat kuat untuk bisa menolak mata kucing Jeno yang memandang tepat ke arahmu dengan teduh serta senyum lembut di bibirnya._

 _Dan sudah pasti orang itu bukan Renjun karena ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun kerucutan di bibir tipis Renjun menolak untuk pergi._

" _Mulai minggu depan libur musim panas sudah dimulai, jadi aku bebas di pagi hari. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan sepuasnya di Myeongdong, sampai ke ujung Gangnam pun aku akan menemanimu sampai puas. Kau mau kan?"_

 _Tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata, Renjun menubrukkan diri ke tubuh kekasihnya yang dibalas dengan rengkuhan yang lebih erat dari tangan berotot Jeno._

 _Meskipun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi senang Renjun dengan jelas, Jeno tahu pasti jika pacar mungilnya itu tengah tersenyum secerah matahari musim panas di luar._

" _Curang!" Renjun mengguman di dalam pelukan Jeno._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah Renjun, seorang diri menanti kedatangan Jeno di hari rabu yang sangat cerah, sangat cocok untuk melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya untuk melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Desahan lelahnya semakin bertambah keras saat melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat tujuh belas detik. Sudah hampir tengah siang dan Jeno belum kembali juga dari sekolahnya. Sungguh Renjun ingin melempar benda-benda di sekitarnya karena harus dibuat menunggu selama ini.

Sudah hampir empat jam Renjun menunggu Jeno yang terburu-buru meraih jas almamaternya dan berkata akan menyelesaikan sedikit urusan di sekolahnya dalam satu jam.

" Arhhhh... LEE JENO MENYEBALKAN! SATU JAM APANYA! HISH MANUSIA MENYEBALKAN!" Renjun berteriak kesal pada langit biru yang seolah mengejeknya karena lagi-lagi ia terperangkap di dalam kotak menyesakkan bernama apartemen tanpa bisa menikmati siraman sinar matahari secara penuh.

" Kurang ajar! Seenaknya memberi janji tapi nyatanya?!" Renjun mencaci maki sang pacar dan melampiaskannya pada boneka moomin yang merupakan pemberian Jeno – sebagai pengganti Jeno jika ia berada di sekolah katanya.

" Rasakan ini, Jeno Lee!" Renjun melayangkan dua tinju berurutan pada boneka yang dinamai J oleh Renjun – panggilan kesayangan Renjun pada Jeno.

" Sakit? Kau harus merasakan kesalnya aku menunggumu begitu lama, bocah kurang ajar!"

Lagi, Renjun melayangkan satu tinjuan dan remasan gemas di tangan pendek si boneka.

" Huaa, Mama! Jeno lagi-lagi menjahatikuuu..." kali ini Renjun menangis mengadu pada sang Mama yang jelas tidak mendengarnya.

" Awas saja kau Lee Jeno! Aku akan membuatmu habis di tangan Sicheng- _ge_!"

Tidak puas dengan rengekan dan ancamannya yang tidak mendapat balasan, kali ini Renjun melemparkan moominnya ke udara dan meninjunya dengan kuat setelah ia tertarik gravitasi hingga boneka malang itu terpental jauh.

" Haahh... sebaiknya aku tidur. Menunggu si menyebalkan itu bisa membuat umurku pendek karena mengomel terus-terusan." Renjun mendesah lelah. Ia beranjak dan menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa empuk tempat Jisung tidur setelah menyelesaikan ritual tengah malam menjelang paginya.

Ia tidak berusaha untuk mengambil boneka kesayangannya yang biasanya menjadi teman tidurnya ketika malam tiba. Mengingat si pemberi boneka langsung membuat Renjun kesal sendiri jadi untuk kali ini ia tidak akan bergantung pada si putih menggemaskan itu.

Dua menit Renjun mencoba memejamkan matanya dan berguling dalam keterbatasan, kali ini ia melemparkan bantal sofa sebagai pelampiasannya. Tidak peduli jika televisi dengan layar super itu jatuh karenanya.

" LEE JENO SIALAANNN! AKU MAU MANGO DAN CHOCO _BINGSOO_ -KU!"

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

 **Next:**

 **Of Bingsoo, Strawberry Cake and You**

" Ayolah Jeno jangan membosankan seperti itu, sedari tadi kau hanya memesan _Ice Americano._ Memangnya kau tidak bosan dengannya? Kenapa tidak mencoba makanan yang hanya muncul di musim panas seperti _bingsoo_ ini?" Renjun dengan gigih mencoba membujuk Jeno untuk mencicipi _bingsoo_ atau _cake_ yang sudah membuatnya lupa diri.

" Tidak perlu. Untuk apa aku mencicipi mereka jika aku bisa merasakannya hanya dengan menciummu?"

.

 **PCC** (Pojok Cuap-cuap) : Sekian lama yah semua hehehe... dan bukannya melanjutkan yang sudah ada malahan bikin yang baru... tapi prompt ini menggumpal di otak dan minta untuk dikeluarkan dan jadilah ke-cheesy-an yang bisa bikin mual semacam ini hahha...

yang lainnya akan dilanjutkan tenang aja.. cuma butuh sedikit waktu dan tendangan buat menyelesaikannya...

Oh, dan soal Moonlights Way... dihapus karena saya mendadak ngerasa aneh sama judulnya... perlu sedikit waktu buat merombaknya huhuhuuu

terima kasih buat yang sudah sempat membaca Moonlights Way.. maaf karena begitu mendadak

Terima kasih dan jangan lupa reviewnya yahhh...

 **With Love - Di**


	2. Of Innocence and Sweet Apology

KimDee presents,

Jeno x Renjun in Summer Date AU twoshots

 **Of Summer and You**

inspired by Red Velvet's Song Red Flavor

NoRen | Jeno x Renjun with Ten as Cameo

warn. typo yang merajalela

.

" _My favorite taste in the summer is you_ "

.

 **Interlude : Of Innocence and Sweet Apology**

.

Mendapatkan ijin untuk keluar dari apartemen tanpa pengawasan dari manajer dari perusahaan tempat mereka bernaung sungguh sulit. Belum lagi resiko mendapat beberapa tinjuan kesal dari Renjun, sang pacar, yang sudah pasti uring-uringan menunggu Jeno kembali.

Beruntung Tuhan masih mempercayakan tambahan umur ketika manajer _hyung_ menawarinya tumpangan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Ia bisa memanfaatkan sang manajer untuk menjelaskan kepada Renjun kenapa ia menghabiskan waktu begitu lama di luar sana sementara pemuda manis itu terkurung di apartemen sendirian.

Akhir-akhir ini asrama nyaris selalu kosong di jam-jam seperti ini, Jisung yang berlatih vokal untuk persiapan _comeback_ mereka, dan Chenle yang mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan. Jangan harap Ten berada di asrama sebelum pukul tujuh malam karena sungguh mustahil bagi _hyung_ mini-nya itu untuk berhenti sehari saja datang ke gedung latihan.

Dan jangan pula tanyakan dimana Haechan dan sang super sibuk Mark, karena mereka tentunya melakukan promosinya bersama para _hyung_ 127.

" Mau aku antar sampai dalam Jeno-ya?" manajer Hyun bertanya setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi terparkir dengan sempurna di _basement_ apartemen.

Jeno yang diam dan melamunkan sesuatu membuat manajer mereka menghela nafas.

" Dasar anak muda. Begini saja kau sudah dibuat takut, apalagi nanti di masa depan," gumam sang manajer keras-keras. Ia yang sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dan tidur – kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan setengah hari penuh untuk bersantai – akhirnya mencopot _seatbelt_ -nya dan berjalan mendahului Jeno masuk ke dalam gedung tempat anak-anak asuhannya itu tinggal.

Sedangkan Jeno?

Ia dengan lambat mencopot sabuk pengamannya dan menarik dirinya keluar dari mobil. Bahkan ia dengan hati-hati menarik tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di kursi belakang padahal biasanya ia adalah member yang paling cepat tiba di asrama setelah pulang sekolah.

Tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan sang pacar selalu menjadi alasan sisi kompetitif seorang Lee Jeno.

Sungguh berlawanan dengan Jeno yang berjalan dengan lambat di belakang sang manajer.

Jeno lambat?

Sebenarnya itu adalah taktik yang Jeno lakukan supaya ia tidak menjadi penerima lemparan barang dari kekasihnya yang mengamuk. Sudah cukup kejadian dimana sepasang sandal rumah yang terbang mendarat dengan sempurna di wajahnya yang tampan secara berurutan.

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih sudah mengorbankan diri!" seru Jeno setelah ia keluar dari mobil.

Setelahnya ia tertawa dengan keras hingga menimbulkan gema di parkiran yang tanpa orang.

" Sudah kuduga dia berusaha membuatku menghadapi Renjun sendirian." Manajer Hyun mendesah kalah setelah mendengar seruan penuh kebahagiaan Jeno dari belakangnya.

" Siapa yang salah, siapa juga yang mendapatkan kemarahan pacaranya."

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke lantai 8, Jeno tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar dengan lepasnya sebuah beban dari pundaknya. Sementara Manajer Hyun menggumamkan sumpah serapah pada si bocah rambut platina di sebelahnya.

" Kuharap kalian tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku dipecat saat di Myeongdong." Sang manajer menjatuhkan ultimatumnya.

" Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku tahu peraturannya, para _hyung_ sudah mengajarkannya dengan baik," Jeno membalas tanpa malu.

" Sepertinya perusahaan harus benar-benar mengontrol apa saja yang diajarkan oleh para _hyung line_ kepada _dreamies_. Anak-anak jaman sekarang terlalu mudah menerima ajaran aneh dari para tetuanya." Setelah selesai dengan uneg-unegnya, lagi-lagi manajer Hyun mendesah lelah.

" Sudah tidak ada lagi anak-anakku yang polos di _dream_." Ia menambahkan dengan dramatis.

" Tenang saja, _hyung_. Masih ada satu anak polos yang jauh dari pegaruh para _hyung_."

" Maksudmu Injun?" sang manajer bertanya memastikan.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Manager- _hyung_ tidak sedikitpun berpikiran tentang dua _maknae_ _dream_ yang seharusya ada di dalam kalimat yang sama dengan kata kepolosan.

Sedikit banyak ia tahu betapa mengerikannya menjadi remaja tanggung dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar di era serba terbuka seperti sekarang. Ditambah lagi ia pernah memergoki keduanya sedang berselancar di dunia maya tentang hal-hal yang cukup meragukan.

Dan Jeno mengangguk dengan mantap mengiyakan. Ia bisa menjamin seratus persen bahwa tidak ada satu pun dari para _hyung_ yang bisa menyentuh otak polos sang kekasih ketika ia menjadi pelindungnya tentu saja.

" Dengan Ten ada di _dorm_ kalian? Aku tidak yakin pacarmu itu bisa mempertahankan kepolosannya." Reputasi Ten sebagai member yang cukup "berpengalaman" dengan hal-hal berbau romantis memang tidak luput dari pendengaran para manajer.

" Jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu _hyung_. Dia termasuk dari beberapa _hyung_ yang benar-benar menjaga kepolosan Injunnie." Dengan sedikit berlebihan Jeno membela Ten, _hyung_ tertua di asrama lantai 8 itu.

Tanpa sadar pembicaraan panjang yang tidak terlalu penting itu sudah membawa keduanya ke sebuah apartemen dengan nomor 2 tertulis dengan jelas di pintunya.

Sebelum sang manajer sempat memencet kode keamanan apartemen mereka, Jeno terlebih dulu menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu berwarna mahogany itu.

Tidak mendengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan, Jeno mempersilahkan manajer Hyun untuk membuka pintu dengan kedua tangannya lengkap dengan dua mata yang tersenyum sempurna.

" Dasar penakut," sang manajer mengejek.

" _Hyung_ , tidak pernah merasakan tinjuan atau cekikan tangan Injunnie jadi mudah saja mengejekku. Tanyakan pada Jisungie atau cobalah merasakannya sendiri," Jeno secara otomatis memelankan suaranya ketika bunyi klik terdengar begitu kontras dengan hening yang menguasai tempat tinggal mereka.

" Sepertinya dia tertidur."

" Kupikir juga begitu, _hyung_. Dia tidak akan setenang ini jika aku berbuat kesalahan sebesar ini. Biar kulihat di kamar," ia memberanikan dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan amarah sang kekasih yang legendaris itu.

Sang manajer memberikan sebuah tepukan mantap di bahunya sebagai tanda dukungan.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah maju, mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah pemandangan yang melelehkan hati mereka.

Wajah polos Renjun ketika sedang tertidur tersuguh dengan sempurna dan secara otomatis Jeno beringsut mendekati sofa tempat sang kekasih tertidur dengan tenang dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Satu sisi pipi gembil Renjun yang tertekan di antara kepala dan bantalan empuk sofa dibawahnya memancing keinginan Jeno untuk berbuat sesuatu kepada gundukan menggemaskan itu.

Tetapi dengan resiko yang besar ia pun menahan dirinya untuk sekedar mengusap pipi mochi milik Renjun.

" Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengan _hyung_ -mu di lantai bawah." Sang manajer dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Jeno hanya memberikan _gesture_ okay sebagai balasannya dan tak lama kemudian suara klik kembali terdengar.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat itu, tetapi Jeno beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah tanpa suara menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama dengan Renjun.

Sebuah selimut berwarna biru langit milik Renjun berada di dalam dekapannya ketika ia kembali. Dengan telaten ia menutupi separuh bagian tubuh kekasihnya tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Tidak lupa dengan boneka moomin yang terlempar jauh ke sisi ruangan yang lain saat boneka malang itu menjadi sasaran kemarahan Renjun, Jeno letakkan di sisi tubuh Renjun yang lain.

" Selamat tidur, angel. Maafkan aku."

Masih dengan posisi bersila ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya disisi kosong sofa setelah sempat memberikan kecupan singkat di rambut halus sewarna madu milik Renjun.

.

.

Pemandangan langit bersemburat oranye menjadi pemandangan yang menyapa Jeno saat ia membuka matanya.

Kesadarannya kembali dengan penuh saat ia menyadari sisi sofa tempat Renjun tertidur siang tadi sudah kosong menyisakan lipatan selimut dan boneka moomin yang bertengger di atasnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan sang terkasih sekaligus memastikan keselamatannya masih terjamin untuk melihat matahari esok pagi.

Sibuk memperhatikan kanan dan kirinya, Jeno tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah berada di belakanganya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Siapa yang kau cari, Lee Jeno?" sebuah suara dari arah belakang akhirnya mencoba mengambil perhatiannya.

' _Crap_!'

" Kaget, Lee Jeno?"

Secepat kilat Jeno menoleh ke arah suara kekasihnya itu berasal.

Wajah Renjun yang tersenyum tidak pernah terlihat semengerikan ini di matanya. Mata cokelatnya yang jernih berkilat tajam tak senada dengan senyum lembutnya.

Pesona kontras yang ditunjukkan oleh Renjun membuat Jeno terhenyak untuk sementara sampai akhirnya deheman dalam Renjun menyadarkannya.

" Sebaiknya kau mulai menjelaskan sebelum aku membereskan barang-barangku dari kamar," Renjun berkata dengan tenangnya, seolah masalah perpindahan kamar semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Tentu saja Jeno kalang kabut dibuatnya.

" Kau tidak serius kan?"

" Aku bisa saja serius dengan ancamanku jika kau tidak segera menjelaskannya." Renjun menuntut balik.

" Maafkan aku..."

" Kata maaf saja tidak bisa mengembalikan waktuku yang terbuang percuma untuk menunggumu."

" Aku tahu, tetapi aku hanya ingin semuanya sempurna. Kau tahu, ini adalah kencan pertama di luar asrama. Kau tahukan maksudku?"

Tidak mendapatkan ekspresi yang berarti dari Renjun denga kacamata bulatnya yang bertengger sempurna, Jeno tidak patah semangat untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka kali ini.

" Aku tahu ini bukan kencan pertama kita di luar asrama, tetapi ini adalah kencan pertama dimana hanya ada kita berdua. Sebelumnya selalu ada manajer- _hyung_ atau paling tidak para _hyung_ - _line_ yang bersama kita, tetapi kali ini hanya ada kita berdua. Jadi aku ingin segalanya sempurna."

Jeno yang mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat dan menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Renjun menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum simpul.

" Tidak ada kencan pertama yang berakhir dengan sempurna, kau harus tahu itu, Lee Jeno."

Jawaban lembut Renjun membuat Jeno bereaksi cepat, matanya melebar dan semakin bertambah lebar saat sepasang lengan kurus melingkar di pinggangnya.

" Lebih menyenangkan berkencan dengan beberapa kenangan akan kegagalan disana-sini daripada sebuah kesempurnaan yang mudah untuk dilupakan. Kau harus paham itu, tuan muda Lee."

" Iya maafkan aku," Jeno berkata lirih.

Berbeda dengan tutur katannya yang terdengar lemah dan pasrah, Jeno menarik Renjun mendekat kepadanya hingga akhirnya Renjun berakhir di atas pangkuan Jeno, masih dengan lengan yang melingkar kuat di pinggang Jeno.

" Sepertinya kau lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini ketimbang aku, huh?"

Satu cubitan keras di punggung Jeno menjadi balasan atas godaan yangia layangkan pada si pemuda kurus.

" Kau pikir berapa kali aku berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki hah?"

Sindiran sarkastik yang dilayangkan oleh Renjun bukannya membuat Jeno jengkel. Malahan ia merasa bahagia karenanya.

" Jadi aku ini pacar pertamamu, huh?"

" Menyindir lagi?" Renjun membalas.

" Tidak, aku tidak meyindir. Aku hanya bangga menjadi laki-laki pertama yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta," kata-kata cheesy Jeno ditambah dengan lengkungan sempurna di mata maupun bibir tipis miliknya seharusnya dicatat dengan tebal oleh Renjun dalam kepala sebagai salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya.

" Iya, kau pacar laki-laki pertamaku." Renjun menyerah dan memilih untuk mengusakkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Jeno.

" Dan kuharap yang terakhir."

.

Interlude : END

.

 **P.S** : Halooo Di disini... sebelumnya maaf banget terlalu lambat kayak gini postingnya... mana yang ini juga bukan chap ke 2 yang sebenernya huhuhuhu... berkali-kali hapus cerita hingg... maaf banget ya sekali lagi... ini feelsnya udah bener jadi harap berssabar sedikit lagi~~

noren udah berkali-kali bikin nyaris mati di tempat akhir-akhir ini... hatiku tak kuasa *lebay mode on* hahaha... tapi berkat mereka jadi bisa lanjut ini hahahha

untuk para pemberi review... maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu jadi dibalas disini yaa~~

 **Excogitatoris** : iyaa... jeno memang cheesy minta ampun hahahaha

 **XH0799** : couple kesayangan memang bikin kayak gini huhuhu

 **LuNAF** : ohhh pecinta jung jay rupanya kekekeke... si bias wrecker tuh

 **Creamy Cho** : Jeno-nya... hmmm... sayang belum diapa-apain sama injun ahaha

 **Cheon yi** : sengaja dijadiin satu sama dream soalnya dorm dream psti sisa kamarnya hahaha...

 **Guest** : maaf ya udah lama up-nya...

 **Guest** : Ten memang spesialis merusak suasana romantisnya anak2 drim hahahaha...

 **nichi** : masih ada sekitar 3 chapter lagi hehehe... nggak termasuk chapter yang udah di up ini hahaha

 **Yuu Shine** : ditunggu yang selanjutnya yaa hehehehhe

 **sheunsays** : mereka memang lucu huhuhu

terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca, follow ataupun fav cerita ini... tapi paling berterima kasih buat kalian yang review karena review kalian bikin semangat lanjutnya...

 **mind to review (again)?**

 **with Love,**

 **Dee**


End file.
